


What Just Happened?

by McKayRulez



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Has A Palace, Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption, Crack, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind Palace, Multi, Why Did I Write This?, you didn't see that coming?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: The thieves target Akechi.





	What Just Happened?

The phantom thieves lept dramatically from the shadows through the palace. Their infiltration route already secure. 

Suddenly, a cold chill filled the air, as they found themselves confronted by the sight of Akechi, who guarded his treasure. 

He laughed at their surprise. Then glared disappointed at them. “You honestly thought I’d just lay down and let you steal my heart?” 

“You would if you knew what was good for you!” Ryuji responded bluntly pointing at him. 

“Now that wouldn’t be any fun would it?” 

“You really want to do this?” Makoto asked dubious. “You know you need this.” 

“Yes.. I ‘Need’ you to violate my heart.” He sneered disgusted. 

“It’s not…” Ann stopped herself, unsure what to say. 

Haru spoke up for her. “Well, we’re not leaving until we take the treasure!” She announced more confidently than she felt. 

“Very well…” Akechi started to transform, laughing madly. 

Joker readied himself for the inevitable. 

Ryuji frowned. “Aw, man! Seriously!?” 

They gazed up at the mountain of moldy pancakes. 

“This is really gonna ruin the way I ever see pancakes again.” Ryuji mourned. 

The battled clashed and at the first hit, Akechi gasped and sat up panting. 

He looked around the dark room, then slowly rubbed his eyes. He laughed quietly breathless to himself. 

Just a dream. 

He laid back down.

Just a stupid dream. The thieves didn’t really get him. 

After a few moments of trying to get back to sleep and being unable too, he sighed reluctantly and turned to his side and reached over for the bedside light. When the room alit he gasped. 

Ryuji was sleeping on his bed, under his outstretched arm. He heard a shift to his right and found Joker there also. Still asleep but clearly bothered by the light. He was also hogging the blankets. 

He looked ahead of the foot of his bed and found Haru and Makoto there, asleep and holding each other. Ann was asleep in a chair with Futaba cuddled in her arms. 

Akechi took all this in and cursed. 

Suddenly, a voice spoke up making Goro jump. 

“Can you stop moving please and lay back down?” Yusuke asked, as he continued to paint in the far corner. “This beauty of love must be captured for all time.” 

Akechi blinked at him. 

“What the fu-”

“GO BACK TO SLEEP!” Morgana ordered and Akechi felt the back of his head get smacked hard by a bat, knocking him out.


End file.
